dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Superlana
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Superlana! Thanks for your edit to the Lana Lang (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 04:20, January 14, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Lana Lang About you edits to the main Lana Lang article: the text underneath the disambiguation is a relic from the early days of the database. Instead of writing a lot of stuff there, add it to the individual characters' pages. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Reverting Edits Hey, it's no problem. That's what we're here for. Tips: first of all, right next to the "save page" button is a "preview" button that lets you look over all of your edits before you submit them. That's a really useful tool that you should always use before saving. Also, if you want to revert an edit, you just go into the page history and click "undo." :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Images -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Images, Again I saw you took my advice about the Image Template. Thank you. Just one thing: in "Subject", rather than the characters' names, you have to fill in the pagenames of their articles. So not "Clark Kent" but "Kal-El (Smallville)". That way, the images are automatically categorized in "Category:Kal-El (Smallville)/Images. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Isis_Foundation_%28Smallville%29 <- this page need to stay because the Isis Foundation is a location from the Smallville Universe and not the DC Universe. The article need the (Smallville) behind the name. --JimmyOlsen 11:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Isis Foundation You two please sort it out, and tag any duplicate images with . -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi '''Tupka217' I'm little confused by the first part of you request, are you talking about continuing to improve the page.--Superlana 13:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Images I saw you're uploading again; a gentle reminder to add the issue from which the image comes at the "| Issue = " field. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks '''Tupka217'. I will, but I'm going to have to done some research first. But I will get it done as soon as possible. Images again Can you please upload images under normal names, like, for example, "Lana Lang Smallville 001", rather than "2042112-1-.jpg" and "Kristen-Kreuk-kristin-kreuk-4732935-1024-768-1-.jpg". You'll have to rename the image before uploading it. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I always wanted to do that, to give the images proper names instead of numbers, but I thought that if I changed anything it wouldn't upload. Know that I know I well do it. Is there any way to make the corrections now, since I've already uploaded them?--Superlana 12:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Only admins can rename images. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 12:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't add old pics Hey, can you please add only newer pics of the characters to the disambiguation pages? The pic of Lana Lang was way to old. The last time we saw Lana her hair was much shorter. --JimmyOlsen 12:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I didn't know that. I will when I find a brighter and clearer pic from the season. --Superlana 13:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I wrote that before I went to the page, the pic you added is good.--Superlana 13:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : I'll ad a promostill of Lana :) Newer pics of the characters are better than old one --JimmyOlsen 13:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Why do you change the pic? Hey, why do you change the pic? My pic was much clearer than yours. It also shows Lana at her very last appearance on Smallville ... --JimmyOlsen 08:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think your previous pic was spot on, great actually. It was big, clear more defined. The one now is too small, I tired to get it bigger so we can see her clearly, but nothing works. Please consider it.--Superlana 09:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : For me, the new one is a better pic. The other one was a pic of her dress for the Jimmy/Chloe Wedding. I guess a dress like this doesn't show us the real Lane. I hope you know what I mean :) --JimmyOlsen 09:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I do get what you mean and your right. I just want a bigger pic for her, would you mine if I change it when I find a bigger one. --Superlana 10:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Bigger pic? Do you mean: more of Lanas Body or something like that? I've got so much episodestills but I guess this is one of the best stills from her last episode. --JimmyOlsen 11:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) One similar to the Chloe pic in length. The Chloe pic is a great shot, it's big and detailed. --Superlana 11:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC)